There are known in the prior art latches or clamps which are intended to join a pair of members such as panels in abutting relationship along the edges thereof. Many of the latches of this type incorporate drawhooks which are stamped from sheet metal and which are adapted to be swung from a position at which they are retracted to a position at which the drawhook engages a strike in a recess in the other member to be joined. Latches of this type are not as satisfactory as is desirable, since they do not compensate for joint expansion and contraction and the locking thereof is not as secure as is desirable.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to provide fasteners of this type which overcome the defects of fasteners incorporating sheet metal drawhooks. One example of such a fastener is shown in Langer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,115. In the arrangement shown in that patent, a drawhook normally housed in a recess of one of the two panels is formed from resilient material to a generally S-shape and is adapted to be swung to a position at which it engages a strike in the other of the two members. The resiliency of the drawhook accommodates somewhat for joint expansion and contraction. The latch, however, involves a number of defects. The arrangement is relatively complicated. It is not as rugged as is desirable. It has a relatively short life in use. The spring characteristic of the drawhook is such that it does not afford any appreciable deflection without becoming permanently set to an undesirable degree.
I have invented a container or panel clamp which overcomes the disadvantages of clamps of the prior art for joining a pair of members such as panels in abutting relationship. My clamp provides a snap-action over-center locking. The drawhook thereof affords relatively great deflection with little permanent set. My clamp is self-compensating for joint expansion and contraction. It is self-contained. It mounts in any direction. It operates from either side by one hand. It is easily installed.